


30 Day OTP Challenge - McDanno Version

by erienne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/pseuds/erienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote several McDanno stories in Italian, but I never tried to translate them or to write a new story in English. Yesterday stellarmeadow posted this challenge on tumblr http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version and said anyone could borrow it to make their own challenge, so I asked myself: would I be able to do this? Honestly, I still don't know it! But I wrote the first ficlet, and I hope you will like it.</p><p>I do not own Hawaii Five-0, I just deeply love it! No copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 01 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote several McDanno stories in Italian, but I never tried to translate them or to write a new story in English. Yesterday stellarmeadow posted this challenge on tumblr http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version and said anyone could borrow it to make their own challenge, so I asked myself: would I be able to do this? Honestly, I still don't know it! But I wrote the first ficlet, and I hope you will like it.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0, I just deeply love it! No copyright infringement intended.

“ … I think we are good”, Steve said with a sly and pleased smile.

“Commander, we’re not done yet. I would like you two to stand up, please.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other before standing up like the doctor asked.

“Thank you. Now, please stand in front of each other, as close as possible.”

Steve and Danny looked questioningly at the doctor, who silently waited for them to do as she asked.

“Look, if you’re trying to make us uncomfortable…”, Danny started.

“Does this kind of proximity make you feel uncomfortable, Detective Williams?”

Danny gave a nervous laugh. “Why should it make me uncomfortable? He’s like _constantly_ in my personal space!”

“Me? You touched my…” Steve stopped talking, considering that saying something like _”You touched my butt, once!”_ could maybe not be the best thing to say in front of the doctor. “Okay, you know what? Let’s do this and be over with it”, Steve said, getting closer to Danny and closing his eyes for a second when he sensed the smell of Danny’s aftershave.

“Now, will you please take each other’s hands and look each other in the eyes?”

“Oh, come on!”, Danny blurted out.

“Detective Williams, could you please be a little helpful?”

While Danny was looking at the doctor with his mouth hanging open, not really knowing how to answer, Steve took Danny’s hands in his own. Danny immediately turned around looking at Steve and the doctor didn’t need to ask them again to look each other in the eyes. Looking at each other seemed the only thing they were able to do in that moment. A strange heat seemed to be radiating from their touching hands.  
Almost lost in their own, private world, they heard the gentle voice of the doctor talking to them. They let go of each other’s hands and turned towards the doctor.

“I’m sure that you two are good, like you said, Commander McGarrett. Someone would say that you are good _despite_ all your little fights, all your arguments, I would say that those fights and those arguments are an essential part of what makes you be good. Some people struggle to find things to talk about, you seem to always have something to go on and on about. Behind those fights and those arguments there is a great harmony. But I have something to suggest you. There is _something_ that leaves you speechless”, the doctor said, referring to what she just had witnessed, “and the fights and arguments can distract yourselves from that only for so long. You should try to figure out what it is. Then you will be really good.”

Steve and Danny looked away from the doctor, unable to collect the courage to look again at each other.  
They well knew it wasn’t a matter of figuring out what was going on between them since… forever. It all was about saying it out loud, acting on it.  
The tingling lingering on their hands and the fast pace of their hearts told them it was time to take the chance of being happy.


	2. Day 02 - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with the second ficlet. It's a stand alone, not a follow up on the previous ficlet. In this one Steve and Danny are at the early stages of their relationship.

The sound of the waves crashing over and over and over again was not that bad, after all.

In all honesty, Danny had to admit that his own personal Hawaiian torture, back when he was crashing at Steve’s, was definitely not the sound of the waves, but a certain SEAL who _loved_ to get undressed at the drop of a hat and the thought of that very SEAL sleeping in his bed upstairs while Danny tossed and turned on the couch all night.

But things were definitely different in that moment. The lights were off, the sound of the waves filled the room, but it wasn’t annoying at all, now that Danny wasn’t alone on the couch and he had Steve plastered all over him instead.

Danny closed his eyes blissfully as Steve placed myriads of soft kisses on Danny’s arms, all over his face, on his lips... then Steve nuzzled Danny’s neck before kissing the weak spot right there, between the neck and the shoulder and then up, behind Danny’s ear.

Danny tightened his grip on Steve’s shoulders, then he started stroking Steve’s back, getting more and more closer with his hands to the naked spot between Steve’s t-shirt and his sweatpants. 

They kept enjoying each other’s attentions leisurely and slowly, perfectly happy and content. When Danny let out a soft and fond laugh, Steve hummed interrogatively, while he kept kissing Danny’s neck.

“Who would have thought that _Commander McGarrett_ would be such a cuddler? Then again, you pointing a gun at me when we first met should have gave it away, silly me."

Steve laughed. "A cuddler...", he said, like he was pondering the word, thinking whether it fit him or not.

"I swear you're like an octopus, Steven! All over me, all the time, and how many hands do you have, uh?", Danny asked, smiling on Steve's mouth after placing a kiss on it.

"Are you complaining?", Steve asked, letting his hand slip under Danny's t-shirt so he could touch directly the skin of Danny's stomach. "Not at all", Danny sighed. "First of all, you smell _so much better_ than an octopus". He laughed, caressing Steve's neck with his nose. The mixed scents of Steve's aftershave and shower gel and that little something that was just pure Steve were too sexy for words.

"And second of all?", Steve asked, moving his head so he could give Danny better access to his neck. 

"You just _love_ to get complimented, don't you?", Danny teased him. "Well...", he said, before kissing Steve on the lips and letting his tongue slid inside Steve's mouth, "... you taste much better, too", Danny added, managing not to break the kiss.

"And third of all?"

Danny could sense Steve's cheeky smile against his mouth. "Oh, shut up".

"Make me..."


	3. Day 03 - Watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's ficlet Steve and Danny are not yet in a relationship, Steve definitely wants it, but Danny is still a bit oblivious to that...

“Babe, you can turn on the TV while I finish drying the dishes. Do you want to watch a movie?”, Danny asked.

“As long as it’s not _Enemy Mine_ … ”, Steve joked, leaving the kitchen and going to the living room.

Danny shook his head, smiling. He spoke up, to make sure Steve heard him. “You’re not funny at all, you know that?”

“Then why you’re smiling?”, Steve asked, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV using the remote.

“I’m not smiling. You can’t even see me right now”, Danny pointed out.

“I heard you smiling.”

“You can’t hear people’s smiles”, Danny said, entering the living room while Steve was channel surfing.

Steve turned his head towards Danny. “With you, I can”, Steve replied, looking very pleased with himself.

“You’re a goof”, Danny told Steve, sitting on the couch beside him and smiling fondly. “Hey, hey, go back to the last channel, was it _My cousin Vinny?_ ”

“ _My cousin Vinny_?”, Steve asked, changing back the channel as Danny requested.

“Yes! It’s _My cousin Vinny_! You never watched it? Come on! You have to watch it, it’s hilarious! Too bad it’s already started. Basically, there are these two guys, they didn’t do nothing, just stole a can of tuna in a convenience store by accident. After they leave the clerk gets killed and the two guys get arrested. They obviously need a lawyer, but can’t afford one, so they hire this Vinny guy, he’s the cousin of one of the guys… that one, you see, Ralph Macchio plays him… and Vinny is Joe Pesci. Steve, he’ll crack you up, you’ll see… did you know he is from Jersey?”

Steve laughed. “Who would have thought it! That sounds totally like a British accent!”

“Let’s watch the movie, smartass”, Danny told Steve.

And they did. At least, Danny watched it.

Steve, on his part, found himself too busy watching Danny watching the movie: he was clearly loving every bit of it and when a line or one of Joe Pesci’s faces made Danny guffaw, Steve couldn’t literally take his eyes off him.

“Did you hear the way he said _two youths_? …”, Danny started, turning towards Steve. “Steve, knock it off!”

“What?”, Steve asked, genuinely confused.

“You’re watching me! Waiting to mock me, like you did with _Enemy Mine_ , right?”

“No, Danny! I mean, I wasn’t going to mock you! I was just…”

“What?”, Danny insisted.

“I was just watching you”, Steve admitted, feeling the heat rising to his face. Damn, he was 38! He shouldn’t blush like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar!

Danny smiled, his eyes shone. He was definitely pleased with Steve’s answer.

“Well, I can understand that. I often get mesmerized by how gorgeous I am when I look myself in the mirror”, Danny bragged jokingly.

Steve closed his eyes for a second, trying to hide his frustration: Why did Danny always have to joke?

Then Steve forced a laugh. “Yeah, so you can relate, see?”

“I surely can. So, did you like the movie or not?”, Danny asked.

Steve sighed. “I _loved_ it.”


	4. Day 04 - On a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the fourth ficlet, I hope you will like it!

Danny parked the Camaro in front of Steve’s house and honked so Steve could know he had arrived. He also moved to the passenger seat... one of the many unspoken gestures of love he had for Steve, though they still loved to pretend it was something they fought about.

Two hours earlier, Steve had called Danny, asking if he wanted to go out that night and Danny wasn’t sure if he meant just the two of them or if their friends would have been there as well. Either way, Danny was gladly game, after the quite calm day at work they had.

After a minute, Danny saw Steve and … had he missed something? 

Steve looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark slacks, a white, thight shirt… and a tie! 

“Hi, Danno”, Steve greeted him, getting in the car, and Danny could swear that the look and the smile Steve was giving him were even fonder than the usual.

Danny was about to ask what was the occasion, but Steve surprised him again and turned the radio off.

“If you don’t mind, I have something better to listen to, tonight”, Steve said, showing Danny a CD before putting it in the player.

The voice of Bruce Springsteen singing _Old Dan Tucker_ filled the cabin.

“ _We Shall Overcome: The Seeger Sessions_ ", Steve said, a happy and pleased smile on his face. "You told me you couldn't find it in any music store, so I bought it online for you. And this time I actually managed to get what I wanted", Steve joked, remembering the Mercury Marquis master cylinder incident.

"Thank you, Steve! ... But... why? I mean..." Danny wasn't talking only about the CD, but about the whole situation, that was confusing him a bit and making his head spin, in a good way... Was he misunderstanding the signals or what?

"I guess I wanted to put a smile on your face", Steve said, repeating the words Danny once told him, and meaning everyone of them.

"You did. You do... Steve..." For once in his life, Danny was running out of words.

Steve had pity on Danny, getting why he was confused. "Four years today, Danny. We met 4 years ago. I thought we should celebrate", he explained.

Danny beamed at Steve, overwhelmed by the love he had for that adorable man beside him. "Yeah, we definitely should celebrate", he agreed. "So... this is a date?", he asked, feeling distinctly his heartpace getting faster.

“I want it to be a date”, Steve said. “Do you?”

“What do you think, Steve?”, Danny asked with a sweet smile.

“So, it’s our first official date and we are having it in our car?”, Steve pointed out.

“Well, maybe this time we won’t get interrupted by finding a dead body, by you breaking your arm, by getting carjacked… and other amenities”, Danny replied.

Steve laughed. “Sounds perfect, right?”

“Yeah, it does sound perfect… let’s make it even more perfect, shall we?”, Danny said, getting closer to Steve.

Both of them savored that moment that tasted like a dream come true before kissing each other for the first time.


	5. Day 05 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read the theme of today's ficlet I immediately thought I wanted to write something about Steve and Danny's first kiss and, having many scenarios in my mind about that, I had to choose among them. I chose this one...

Sitting in the backseat of a cab, Steve was anticipating the moment when he would surprise Danny, coming back from his Reserves duty a day earlier than originally planned.

He closed his eyes, reliving in his mind all the times he and Danny had talked on the phone during those two weeks.

Steve had called Danny every time he could, looking forward to those few minutes, every day. 

He couldn’t really explain it, maybe neither Danny could, but somehow, even though they were physically far from each other, it felt like they never have been closer.

They took comfort from telling each other silly details about their days, they savored the moments when neither of them talked and they could hear each other’s breaths, and it was so calming and exciting at the same time.

Steve could swear that everyone of those calls had sounded like an unspoken promise, one that he couldn’t wait to keep.

_Soon._

Steve suddenly became aware that it was raining. He looked outside the window, immediately and distinctly remembering the day when he went to Danny’s house to tell him he wanted him to be part of the team. 

That moment was branded in Steve’s mind and in his heart, like so many other other moments involving Danny and him.

 _Danny_ was branded in Steve’s mind and in his heart.

When they arrived in front of Steve’s house, the cab driver asked him if he wanted to wait a bit before getting out of the cab, since it was still raining a lot.

Danny was inside the house, officially house sitting, actually because Steve loved the idea of Danny being there, even if his pile system and his attempts at cooking were likely to make a mess of the house.

“No, thank you. I don’t want to wait. How much is it?”

Steve paid the cabdriver, took his travelling bag and rushed to the house. He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds Danny opened the door.

“Steve!”

Danny threw himself in Steve’s arms and Steve let the bag fall to the ground to hug Danny back.

They stayed like that for a long moment, careless of the wind that poured occasionally some rain on them.

After a while, Steve closed his eyes and whispered something in Danny’s ear.

_“I love you so much.”_

Danny tightened his grip around Steve, then he let go a bit so he could cup Steve’s face in his hands.

“I love you too, Steve”, he said, bringing him closer so they could kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, and yet the most intense moment they had ever experienced. And it was just the beginning.

Holding their hands, they finally took some steps to get inside the house.

Inside their home.


	6. Day 06 - Wearing each others’ clothes (one or both of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the sixth day ficlet. In this one Steve and Danny are in a relationship... established relationship fics are some of my favorite ones to read, I hope I wrote well this one and that you will like it!

Their bed was covered in clothes, several open boxes were on the floor of their bedroom.

With Danny officially moving in with Steve, making some space in the closet was absolutely needed. It wasn’t a problem, since Steve was actually using only a part of the closet and the rest was full of Steve’s old stuff, things that were there before his dad chose to send him and Mary back to the mainland.

So Steve and Danny started sorting out all that stuff, figuring out what could be given to charity, what was too old for that, and the things Steve wanted to keep for their sentimental value.

Even though they got often distracted and took their time laughing and kissing, Steve and Danny were doing a great job of tidying up everything.

At some point, Danny saw Steve freezing up.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?”, Danny asked, getting closer to Steve, who took a deep breath and touched a jacket hanging in the closet along with a pair of trousers.

“This is the suit I wore at my mother’s funeral”, Steve explained in a whisper.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment, then he slipped his hand into Steve’s, his grip tight and comforting.

Steve turned to face Danny. “I’m fine, Danno. I saw it and … it hit me, I guess, but I’m fine”, Steve assured, before placing a tender and grateful kiss on Danny’s lips. ”Look, I’m taking the first box downstairs, okay?”, he said. “These are too old to be given to charity.”

“Okay, babe”.

Danny knew that Steve probably needed a little moment alone to deal with his emotions. He sat on the bed, waiting for Steve to come back upstairs.  
He loved that man so much. That love was a constant in his life, and yet sometimes he felt it so strongly he was overwhelmed by it. That was definitely one of those moments.

Danny’s eyes wandered a bit and he ended up noticing something that made him smile, a t-shirt half-hidden among other clothes on the bed. He saw the chance of making Steve smile again, so he took off his t-shirt to put on the one he found.

When Steve came back and saw Danny wearing that t-shirt, he laughed.

“Spandau Ballet, Steven?”, Danny asked.

“It's a nice t-shirt. Do you like it?”

“Very much. It’s a bit tight, though. Does it mean that Steve McGarrett, the quarterback, was a skinny guy?”, Danny teased.

Steve grinned, getting closer to Danny. “No, I wasn’t skinny. I’ve always had the body of a greek god. Let’s just say that I was a greek god in progress back then.”

Danny patted the bed. “Come here, you, I find your modesty so sexy, you know that?”

Steve laughed and sat beside Danny on the bed. “Not as sexy as you in that t-shirt”, he said, tracing Danny’s shoulders, his pecs and his stomach with his fingers.

“You think?”, Danny asked, a bit breathless.

“I do. Now take it off.”


	7. Day 07 - Under Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seventh ficlet, for you :) Hope you'll like it.

Steve and Danny were in the meeting room of the HPD building, along with many other cops, listening to the HPD commander, who was illustrating the details of the operation that was going to take place that night, to which Steve and Danny had offered their collaboration under the Governor’s request.

“Our killer targets same sex couples. We need you to pair up, a woman and a woman, a man and a man. Each couple will go out, have dinner in some romantic restaurant, have a walk, go the cinema… go everywhere a couple would go on Valentine’s Day. And don’t be shy, do you understand me? You have to draw the killer’s attention, you have to make him angry. Show off, parade around. Don’t leave him any doubt about you being a couple: kiss each other, be in each other’s personal space, call each other pet names… and be always, always on alert. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir”, everybody in the room answered.

“Then go, and catch the bastard.”

Steve and Danny stood up and went for the exit door, checking their watch, their phones, looking around… all but looking at each other.

They walked to the Camaro and, once inside the car, they finally looked at each other and started laughing.

They couldn’t kiss each other, too many people around, so they took each other’s hand.

“You think we can act like a couple, Detective Williams?”

“Well, we surely practiced _a lot_ , Commander McGarrett”, Danny said, a cheeky and happy smile on his face.

“Let’s get this thing done so we can go home and celebrate Valentine’s Day, babe”.


	8. Day 08 - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first seventh ficlets directly in English, but for today's theme I chose to translate a ficlet I wrote some time ago in Italian, I hope you will like it!

“I hate grocery shopping with you… you remind me when I used to go with my mother at the supermarket as a kid.”

“Did you just said that I remind you of your mother? Freud would find this statement very interesting."

“Very funny”, Danny said, wrily. “See, you have the same bad habit she used to have back then… I put stuff in the cart and you immediately put it back on the shelf.”

“I worry about you, I want you to eat healthy foods”, Steve smiled, taking out of the cart a tube of _Pringles_ that Danny wished Steve wouldn’t notice if he kept distracting him with his chitchat.

Danny grumbled and looked around, pinpointing with his extremely effective radar, which detected everything that exceeded a certain number of calories, a packed cake covered in chocolate and filled with apricot jam. He instinctively reached out, but Steve slapped his hand and pushed the cart forward.

“It’s a Sacher torte, it’s Viennese”, Danny explained, looking back with regret, as he was saying goodbye to an old, dear friend.

“We will go to a good pastry shop and take a real, fresh Sacher torte. We’re not eating that rubbish filled with preservatives, okay?”

Danny grumbled for the umpteenth time. “Okay, but we’re going today. I have a craving.”

They got closer to the check out to to pay and Steve put the things they took on the counter, next to the stuff bought by the customer before them. 

“You sound like a pregnant woman, Danny.”

“What is wrong with me wanting to treat myself with good food after a long and tough day at work?”

In the meantime, their turn arrived at the check out and the cashier started checking every item with her barcode scanner and handing them over to Steve so he could fill the shopping bags.

“There are also other ways to treat yourself, Danny, you know that ? What are you doing?", Steve asked, feeling Danny’s hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

“I’m taking your wallet. You only took what you wanted, so it seems fair to me that you’re the one paying.”

The cashier observed intently Danny’s maneuvers to extract Steve’s wallet from his _very_ tight jeans, then she exchanged an amused and impish look with the girl who was sitting at the next check out.

Steve could imagine what the two girls were thinking and coughed to call Danny’s attention. The detective seemed to realize only then how people could interpret what he was doing.

Danny took his hand out of Steve’s pocket, a bit flushed, and took his own wallet, clearing his voice and asking: “Do you take credit cards?”


	9. Day 09 - Hanging out with the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like this new ficlet!

“So, we have drawn the names of the two teams… now it’s beach volley time!” 

Chin flashed one of his gorgeous smiles while bouncing the ball from one hand to the other.

Yeah, the two teams.

_Steve, Chin and Kono._

_Danny, Jerry and Grover._

Steve looked at Danny, waiting for him to start ranting about how clearly unbalanced were the two teams.

Oddly, no complaints came from the detective.

They started playing and, while both of the teams were clearly having a really good time, predictably, Steve, Chin and Kono gained a huge advantage on the other team.

Things started to change when Steve lost a bit of focus looking at Danny drinking from a bottle of water, droplets falling down his chest.

Score for the other team.

A few minutes later, Steve was about to make an overhand serve… which he totally messed up, courtesy of Danny stretching out languidly.

Point after point, allurement after allurement, Danny, Jerry and Grover started making up ground.

When Steve - too busy watching Danny bending over to _get some sand off his feet_ \- let Jerry score the point that brought Danny’s team in the lead, Kono slapped Steve’s head and Grover cracked up laughing.

“Man, you’re bad, McGarrett, you’re _soo_ bad. I swear my grandmother would be better than you at this.”

"Your grandmother died, Lou."

"Yeah, so go figure how bad you are, if my dead grandmother would be better than you."

Steve gave the stink eye to Grover while getting closer to the net, followed by Danny.

When both of them were inches from each other, separated only by the net, and Danny smiled, happy and provocative, Steve promised: “You’re going to pay for this, 100%.”


	10. Day 10 - With animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the dog Steve and Danny met in episode 2x08? The one Danny gave to Grace? Well, you're going to meet him again in this ficlet... we didn't get to know his name, so I called him Jersey. Hope you will like this one!

“So, not only we have to dog-sit Jersey the whole day, we also have to wash him?”, Steve asked, rolling his eyes.

“Steve, we brought him to the beach, he’s covered in salt and sand! Listen, Steve, I told you I had to do this thing today and you wanted us to see each other anyway, remember?”

“It’s Sunday, Danny!”

“I know it’s Sunday, Steven!”

“We always spend Sunday together.”

“Well, we spend _every day_ together.”

“I didn’t want to change our plans. I like to spend Sundays with you”, Steve said, and Danny wondered if he was trying to compete with Jersey on who made the most perfect puppy eyes.

Danny smiled fondly. “Then, let’s wash Jersey and then we’ll do something you like, okay? I’ll go get the shampoo, can you fill the plastic basin with water, please?”

Steve looked at Danny getting inside the house.

 _We’ll do something you like_ , Danny said. Yeah, that was the whole point.

Steve was waiting for the perfect moment to make a move on Danny… and Jersey messed with his plans.

He knelt in front of the dog and looked him in the eyes. “I’m not sure I like you.”

Jersey barked and licked Steve’s nose.

“Steve, I told you to fill the basin with water!”, Danny said when he came back with a bottle of shampoo in his hands.

“Yeah, yeah, just a minute”, Steve replied, going to open the water valve. 

The water started spilling abundantly from the hose next to the basin and Jersey immediately thought it was time to play, so he went straight to the hose and put his paw on it, pointing it towards Danny, who took an unscheduled shower.

Jersey started barking and running circles around Danny, waiting to play some more.

Steve got closer to them and his laughter stifled a bit looking at the way Danny’s t-shirt, now almost transparent, was glued to his chest and stomach.

“On second thoughts…”, Steve said, looking at Jersey, “I think I really like you.”

“ _Now_ you like him?”, Danny almost yelled.

“Shh… it’s a thing between Jersey and me.”


	11. Day 11 - Wearing leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the eleventh ficlet, I hope you will like it!

“I don’t want to feek like a goof. And don’t make any stupid jokes, Steven, I’m not in the mood for that.”

“Danny, it’s not my fault that we have to do this! Look, I haven’t dressed up for Halloween since I was a kid. At least you put that _generic superhero cape_ two years ago.”

“Right. Can’t I put that cape again?”

“Danny, the Governor invited us to this charity Halloween party so we can incentivize people to donate more. We have to dress up properly.”

“I think I hate you.”

“No, you love me. You told me that less than an hour ago, remember?”

“We were in the shower and that thing you were doing made me feel like I loved you. _Now_ I hate you.”

Steve smiled and opened the door to enter the shop. A clerk reached them and asked: “Can I help you?”

“Yes. We’re looking for Halloween costumes”, Steve said.

“Of the not too embarassing kind”, Danny added.

“I was thinking… Yogi and Boo-Boo?”, Steve suggested jockingly.

Danny side-eyed Steve. “You’re so not funny.”

The clerk gave a brief laugh. “I get it, you’re looking for a more sober kind of costumes. I might have just what you need. Why don’t you enter the changing rooms and I’ll hand you over some costumes so you can try them? You have the option to buy or rent them.”

Steve and Danny nodded and entered two adjacent changing rooms, waiting for the clerk to hand them over the costumes. As soon as he did, Steve spotted something he liked.  


“Hey, Danny! I might have found it!”, he said, knocking on the thin plasterboard wall that separated the changing rooms.

“ _Already_? I’ll never… hey, I like this one. Steve. I think I found it, too!”

The clerk smiled and waited for his two customers to get changed.

Steve was the first who came out of the changing room… and he looked simply gorgeous.

A minute later, Danny exited the changing room, too, looking any less gorgeous than Steve.

Much to their surprise, they both had chosen a Zorro costume, mostly made of leather, with the exception of the shirt and the waistband, made of silk.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Danny, neither could Danny with Steve.

Still looking at each other, they said at the same time: “We’re buying these.”


	12. Day 12 - Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the twelfth ficlet, hope you'll like this one!

Relying on his elbow and supporting his head with his hand, Steve looked at Danny, who was sleeping in Steve’s bed - _their bed_ \- for the third night in a row.

Steve smiled, noticing that Danny’s eyelids were fluttering… he was about to wake up and Steve could already hear him saying something like _”You can’t stare at people while they are sleeping, Steven, it’s creepy”_ .

Steve huffed a laugh and he thought he could shut Danny up pre-emptively… now that he had that privilege, he intended to fully take advantage of it. He lowered his head and started giving soft kisses on Danny’s lips, that parted with a sigh a few seconds later. Moving even closer, so their legs could intertwine, Steve caressed Danny’s tongue with his own, exhilarated by Danny’s eager response.

Both of them could feel how excited the other was, but they took their time, making out slowly, feeling their bodies against each other, their hearts beating in unison.

Steve was kissing Danny’s neck when a phone started ringing. Barely aware of what he was doing, Danny reached out for the phone and he answered almost absently.

_”Good morning!”_

“Kono?”

_“Danny?”_

“Kono.”

Danny tried not to be furtherly distracted from that _brilliant_ conversation by Steve’s attempts to take the phone from him.

 _”Give me the phone, Danny!”_ , Steve hissed.

What the hell! Was he trying to get them caugth? As mutually agreed, they were waiting for the right moment to tell their friends what was going on between them.

“I mean, good morning, Kono.” Danny cleared his voice, trying to sound calm and collected. “Did we catch a case?”

_”Yes… but… are you alone, Danny?”_

“Yes”, Danny said, confused by how Steve was suggesting him to say _no_ instead.

 _”I think I heard someone talking”_ , Kono pointed out, cheekily.

“It’s… the television”, Danny explained, looking at Steve that was now pounding his head against the mattress.

 _”Danny… you have no idea that you answered Steve’s phone, do you?”_ , Kono asked, happily and... triumphantly.

Silence fell for a moment. Danny’s blood rushed to his cheeks and Steve gave him a _very significant_ look.

“Oh.”


	13. Day 13 - Eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is set in the future... I hope you will like it!

"Is that coffee ice cream?", Danny asked, giving a curious and interested look at Steve's sundae ice cream.

"Coffee, tiramisu and chocolate", Steve nodded, dipping his spoon and taking a mouthful of gelato.

"I want to try it", Danny said, reaching out with his spoon.

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. "You said you wanted fruit flavors today!"

"Yeah, and my strawberry, black cherry and pineapple sundae was delicious", Danny said, looking at his already empty cup. "Come on, Steve, you know me, we've been together for twenty years now..."

"Twenty one."

"Steve... I want your ice cream."

"If that's some sort of metaphor you will have to wait till we get back home, Danno. This a public park, shame on you!", Steve joked, feigning to be scandalized.

"Twenty years, 11 months and 18 days", Danny said, looking Steve in the eyes. He knew too well Steve's weak spots.

Steve smiled from ear to ear. "Okay. You totally deserve it", he said, getting even closer to Danny so they could eat the ice cream together.

They kept eating together, smiling at each other, touching foreheads together, laughing, unaware of the little girl who was walking with her grandmother next to the bench they were sitting on.

"I want that, too, nana", the little girl said.

"But you already had ice cream today, sweetie."

"I wasn't talking about ice cream, nana. When I grow up I want to be happy and in love, just like them."

The elderly woman smiled. "You will be, sweetie. You will be."


	14. Day 14 - Doing something with Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteenth ficlet, for you. Hope you will like it.

Danny's couch, Steve, Danny and Grace sitting comfortably on it, a light blanket covering their legs, all sorts of snacks on the coffee table.

Life was good.

“So, what's on TV tonight?”, Steve asked.

"Actually, we wanted to watch a movie, Uncle Steve. I brought the DVD."

Steve smiled. "Oh, I see. You and your dad are still trying to improve my cinematographic culture."

"Quite an easy task, Steven, since your cinematographic culture is next to zero", Danny teased.

"It seems fair to me, Danno. You're an expert in romantic comedies, I'm an expert in everything else", Steve bragged, amused by how Danny rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop teasing each other?", Grace scolded them. 

"Aye aye sir", Steve answered, making Grace smile.

"Okay, I'll start the movie", she said, pressing play.

"What are we watching?", Steve asked.

" _Serendipity_ ", Danny answered. "Have you ever watched it?"

"No. What about it?"

“You're going to love it, Uncle Steve", Grace guaranteed, a dreamy look on her face. "Look, serendipity means fortunate happenstance, pleasant surprise... it's a movie about love and fate... about how if two people are perfect for each other, if they're meant to be, they will find a way to each other. Fate will always conspire in their favor.“

Steve seemed to ponder about those words. It was like he could feel Danny's look on him, so he turned towards Danny and they were still looking in each other's eyes when Grace asked: "Do you believe in fate, Uncle Steve? Do you believe that there are people who are meant to be together? Danno does, he told me that..." Grace stopped talking for a moment, a little bit unsure. "Could I say that, Danno?"

Danny gave her a warm smile, then went back looking at Steve. "Yes, you could, babe."

"I believe in that, too", Steve said, instinctively. "When your dad and I first met..." 

He felt like a goof, trying to complete that thought. Danny wasn't helping, only looking at him. He seemed happy and embarassed at the same time.

Luckily for them, Grace had all the right words to say. "... it was a serendipity."


	15. Day 15 - Trying an extreme sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteenth ficlet... I hope you will like it!

"Steve ... I still can't believe you talked me into this... are we really signing up for a kitesurfing course?"

"It will be fun, Danny!", Steve guaranteed.

Danny sounded doubtful. "Isn't simple surfing enough fun?"

"Well... come on, Danny, let me do my job and rock your world!", Steve teased.

"I'm not a boring person."

"Danny, you're the most exciting person I've ever known. You just like to do boring stuff."

"We fell off the bed yesterday, while having sex. Isn't that _extreme_ enough for you? _Me_ putting up with _you_ every single day of my life isn't _extreme_ enough for you?"

Steve grinned. "For sure you _extremely_ love me."

"That's why I put up with you every single day of my life."

"Also, you think I'm _extremely_ hot, smart and entertaining."

"You're an _extremely_ pompous..."

Steve stopped Danny. "That would be an _extremely_ inappropriate thing to say, Mr Williams."

Danny rolled his eyes.

Steve smiled and got closer to Danny. "I think this is the part when I stop being a pompous..."

"Steve."

"... and I tell you that _I_ extremely love you. _I_ extremely find you hot, smart and entertaining. _I_ am extremely lucky to have you in my life."

Danny touched Steve's chest with his forehead, distinctly feeling Steve's heart beating.

"Let's fill up those forms for the kitesurfing course and go home. I think we will fall off the bed again."


	16. Day 16 - During their morning ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read today's theme I chose to dream big and to write this ficlet set in the future. I hope you will like it.

There still were mornings when Steve would wake up and go for a swim, and other mornings when he would stay in bed, snuggled up with Danny, like that particular morning.

The alarm was about to go off and Danny was still sleeping soundly. Steve smiled and he turned off the alarm to give Danny a much sweeter awakening. He started kissing Danny softly, on the lips, on his cheeks, until Danny murmured a sleepy "Good morning."

"Good morning, babe", Steve said, pressing another kiss, a longer one, on Danny's lips. "I'll go take a shower, then the bathroom is all yours, okay?", he suggested.

Danny nodded and enjoyed those extra minutes in bed while Steve was showering.

It didn't take long before Steve was out of the bathroom. He took his time only when Danny was in the shower with him.

Steve chose some clothes to wear and took off the towel wrapped around his hips.

"If you stay there watching me, we will never get to work in time."

"Then stop parading in front of me naked, you goof."

Steve laughed. "Okay, I'll go downstairs and make some breakfast. You go in the bathroom and hurry up."

Once in the kitchen, Steve made some coffee, took a cake out of the fridge and put some milk and cereal in a bowl.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard some steps and then Danny entered the kitchen with Luka, their son, still in his pajama.

"Good morning, daddy", Luka said, getting closer to Steve so he could pick him up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Luka. Your breakfast is ready", Steve said putting the little boy down so he could sit on the table and eat his milk and cereal.

All the three of them sat around the table, Danny caressed Steve's hand with his own while having his coffee, smiling at his husband with his eyes.

"Papa", said Luka, looking at Danny. "I was thinking... can you teach me how to drive? I want to drive your car."

Danny looked at Steve, incredulously. "He wants to drive my car."

Steve bit his lip in an effort not to burst out laughing.

Danny looked back at Luka, smiling fondly. "I will teach you how to drive when you will be sixteen, Luka. You can't drive a car before that."

"Then you will let me drive your car?"

"Well, it's not like your dad lets me drive it anyway", Danny smiled, angelically.

"Daddy says you love to be driven around, like Miss Daisy. Who's Miss Daisy, papa?"

"Do you actually pay him to say the things you want him to say?", Danny accused Steve.

Steve, on his part, was the picture of innocence. "Danno, I would never..."

"He gave me a dollar yesterday", Luka revealed, proudly. "I put it in my piggy bank."

"You're such a good boy, Luka", Danny complimented his son. "And _you_ are unbelievable, Steven. Was it the dollar that was on my bedside table yesterday?"

Steve smiled, slyly. "It could have been that one, yes..."

"So... who's Miss Daisy, papa?"


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventeenth ficlet, hope you will like it!

It was almost time for their lunck break when Chin and Danny saw Steve entering the headquarters with three other men, all of them carrying a huge couch still covered in cellophane.

Kono and Grover came out of Kono's office out of curiosity.

"Hey, boss, did you went shopping?", Kono asked.

"Yeah", Steve replied, smiling. "Guys, we need some help. We have to put this in my office and take out the old one."

"I'll take it, McGarrett. My office is still a bit bare", Grover said.

"Fine by me, Lou. You could also put some pictures from your modeling book on the wall, how about it?"

Grover rolled his eyes and looked at Danny. "Does he really think he's funny?"

"Yeah... He's a bit delusional."

"Danno... I bought this thing for you and that's how you repay me?"

"For me? Then why are you putting it in your office?"

"Well... because it's for me, too... and my office is bigger. Give the gentlemen a tip, Danny."

"They are working for you, Steven."

"It's for _us_. And _I bought the couch_."

Danny sighed. The rest of team looked at them, amused.

When the guys from the couch shop left, Chin suggested: "Why don't we grab a bite together at Zippy's?"

"You go first. We'll join you later", Steve said, and Danny looked at him, questioning.

When Chin, Kono and Grover left, Steve beamed at his partner. "Well, we have to the test the couch, don't we?"

Danny looked a bit unsure. "Steve... what if the guys come back?"

"Danny! You have such a naughty mind! I get that you're obsessed with my body, but..."

"Are you done?", Danny asked, but he couldn't help a brief laugh.

"... I was talking about actually _testing_ the couch. I saw it displayed in the shop window and I thought it would be perfect to fit both of us."

"Well... let's go prove if you were right!"

Steve threw himself on the couch laughing and he landed on his back, then he pulled Danny on top of himself.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Steve flipped their positions. "I think I like this way better", he teased.

"You're such a topper... Wait", Danny said and, after some maneuvers, they adjusted themselves on the couch so they were spooning.

Steve hummed, perfectly content. "Now, this is perfection", he sighed in Danny's hair, hugging him from behind and finding Danny's hand so he could hold it.

Danny closed his eyes and nodded.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, realizing they had spent the whole lunch break on the couch only when Chin knocked on the door.

"We brought you something to eat. You cannot live by love alone", Chin said, right before winking at them.


	18. Day 18 - Doing something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme, "Doing something together" was such a generic one and there were so many possible scenarios... I think that, when you're in the right company, even the simplest things, the things we can do every day, become special... so here they are... picking up laundry ;) Hope you'll like this one!

"Steve, where are you?", Danny called, entering Steve's house. 

"I'm here, come out, Danny", Steve said, and Danny noticed that the French window that opened on to Steve's private beach was wide open.

"I have to take all this laundry. The weather channel said it's going to rain a lot today", Steve explained when Danny came out of the house.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I heard that, too", he said, and started picking up some clothes from the drying rack to put them in a big laundry hamper.

"Babe, I need a favor. Steve the Science Guy might come in handy to save the day."

Steve smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Grace was assigned a paper on... sound waves, or something like that. She told me it's very important for her to get a gread grade on this one and I might not be the right person to help her with this, you know?"

"Well, tell her to bring her books tonight, we'll study together."

"Tonight? So our pizza and movie night is confirmed?"

Steve stole a glance at Danny. "Why? Have you something better to do?"

"Nope. I just love the plan. Have _you_ something better to do?"

"Are you kidding me? Better than spending my time with you and Grace? No chance. Plus, sound waves? It feels like a dream, you know?"

Danny laughed and picked up the laundry hamper, now full of clothes. "It sure does."


	19. Day 19 - In formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nineteenth day, nineteenth ficlet. I hope you will like this one.

" _That_ is always a sight to behold", Danny said, looking at Steve, who was buttoning the jacket of his Dress Blue uniform in front of the mirror.

Steve smiled and turned to look at Danny. "I can say the very same thing about you, but you're going to crumple your tuxedo if you keep staying on the bed."

"I was just enjoying the show", Danny explained, getting up.

"It's much easier now that you don't have to pretend you don't find me unbelievably sexy and gorgeous when I wear my uniform, isn't it?", Steve teased.

"What do you mean?", Danny asked, feigning innocence and getting closer to Steve, touching the smooth fabric of Steve's uniform.

"I mean", Steve replied, while reaching Danny's hand with his own and brushing his fingers against the wedding band Danny was wearing, "that you don't have to use blankets and pillows anymore to cover your lap when you see me like this..."

"It was only a blanket, and how smug can you possibly be, huh? I shouldn't have told you. Okay. Then you have to admit that you always leave your tie all crooked on purpose, so I can fix it for you. Admit it", Danny urged, his hands now busy straightening Steve's tie.

"The first time you did that for me I couldn't even look you in the eyes, because if I did I would have kissed you right there in the courtroom", Steve admitted, leaning down to kiss Danny. Their lips were still close when Steve started talking again. "Now I'm just enjoying all the possibilities. Can you blame me?"

"No, not blaming you at all", Danny said, capturing Steve's lips with his own for another kiss. "But we're going to be late at the Navy Birthday Ball if we keep doing this", he sighed.

Steve looked at his own hand, the wedding band shined. "Our first Ball as a married couple."


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is a follow up on the previous one, Steve and Danny are at the Navy Birthday Ball. Hope you will like it!

The Hawaiian night was calm and pleasantly lukewarm.

Steve and Danny had left the ballroom for a bit, to take a break from all the pleasantries and have a little moment only for themselves.

They were out in the balcony, leaning on the banister decorated with flowers. Steve was behind Danny, their hands were intertwined. The silence between them was comfortable, they were fully enjoying the moment and each other's proximity. 

When one of their favorite songs, _Dream a little dream of me_ , sung by Michael Bublé, started playing, Steve started swinging. 

Danny smiled and went along with Steve, even starting humming the song.

Steve raised his hand and touched lightly Danny's lips with his fingers. Danny placed a soft kiss on them and turned to face Steve.

They hugged each other, kissed each other and, forehead against forehead, they kept dancing - more rocking together - sharing a moment of perfect intimacy and contentness.


	21. Day 21 - Cooking/baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-first ficlet... do you feel like reading?

As soon he and Steve came home, Danny took his shoes off his feet.

"Can you turn on the TV, babe? I think the All Blacks are playing tonight. We can watch while having dinner. I'm starving", he said, and went in the kitchen to put some water to boil on the stove.

"You were right. I think the game is about to start", said Steve, entering the kitchen. "You want me to chop some onion?"

"Yes, please", Danny answered, while taking a bag of peas, some ham and some cream from the fridge, then turning on another stove and putting some oil on a saute pan.

When the oil heated up, Steve added the onion to sweat. In the meantime, Danny was shredding the ham.

"Now you can add the peas to saute, babe", Danny suggested.

Steve let the onion and the peas saute for a while, then Danny added the ham and the cream and, since, the water was boiling, he added some pasta and stirred while Steve was taking care of the sauce.

After he salted the water, Danny went out of the kitchen for a moment to see if the game had already begun.

"They're dancing the Haka!", Danny said, coming back in the kitchen to stir the water some more.

"It's amazing, isn't it?", Steve said. "It's all about vigour, and passion, being proud of who they are... and do you know how all the sequences are called? When they dilate the eyes? That is called _pukana_. When they protrude their tongue it's called _whetero_. Only men do that. And only women do _potete_ , when they close their eyes. And both men and women do _ngangahu_ , which is similar to _pukana._ "

Danny smiled and went behind Steve to hug him while he was finishing cooking the sauce.

"Why do I find this sexy?"

"The Haka?", Steve asked.

"Nope. _You_ explaining the Haka to me", Danny replied.

Steve grinned and turned towards Danny, hugging him back.

"I guess you find everything I do to be sexy", Steve said, leaning down to kiss Danny.

"I guess you're right", Danny agreed, smiling on Steve's lips.


	22. Day 22 - In battle, side-by-side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to give a light meaning to today's theme.. hope you will like this ficlet!

After a case they had solved three years ago Steve had always wanted to do a tactical simulation, he was convinced that it was great for team building.

Danny, on the other hand, thought it was pretty crazy that people were willing to pay _to get chased around and shot at with a pellet gun_.

So, when Steve finally arranged to do one of those simulations, Danny had told him that if Steve wanted him to go, he should have paid for the both of them.

Steve had asked if he could repay Danny with some sweet, sweet love... one thing had led to another and some sweet, sweet love had actually happened.

That day, they were in the location they had chosen for the simulation, all geared up, except for Grover, who couldn't be there because it was his and his wife's anniversary and team building was important, for sure, but he valued his own self-preservation more.

"So... Kono and Chin, me and Danny?", Steve reminded. "Let's take our positions."

As the two cousins were talking secretively about their strategy, Danny went closer to Steve and asked: "So we are in the same team? Didn't you say something about hunting me for sport?"

Steve gave a brief laugh. "I think that was you. Anyway, I don't need to chase you anymore, I already caught you. You're mine, forever", Steve said, winking at Danny.

"Don't be too smug, same thing goes for you", Danny replied, smiling.

"You can bet on it, Danno."


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't easy to write today's ficlet! These two bicker a lot but they hardly really fight and I deeply love the harmony between them! But today's theme required me to make them argue and I tried to find a reason for them to argue and to write the argument in a way that could convey the tension but also the affection and the deep feelings between them. I hope I did well and that you will like it. And I promise that tomorrow they will make up 100%!

Danny looked at Steve's fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Steve hadn't said a word since they got in the car and he was clearly nervous.

"What's the matter, babe?", Danny asked.

"Nothing", Steve said, quite bluntly.

Danny smiled, not because he was amused, but to try to lighten the mood. "I think I read in a magazine or something that when a woman says nothing's wrong, then you can be sure everything is wrong. Is that the case for you, too, even if you're clearly not a woman?"

"In my case, nothing means I have nothing to say. Is that okay for you?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "How could it be not okay, Steven? You're a terrific company, today."

"If you think those supermodels would be a better company, then why don't you come back and pay them a visit? They seemed to really enjoy the way you were flirting with them", Steve finally blurted out.

Now all was clear.

"I wasn't... Steve I was just playing, you know that. We have already had two other cases with models, haven't we? You know I've always liked to tease you and you always liked to tease me back!"

Steve pulled over in front of his house and got out of the car. Danny followed him.

"That was _before_...", Steve started, while opening the door. "Listen, Danno, I'm going to take a shower and cool off a bit, then we'll talk, okay?"

Danny nodded and Steve, after a brief hesitation, walked up the stairs.


	24. Day 24 - Making up afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As announced yesterday, today's ficlet is a follow up on the previous ficlet. I really hope you will like it!

Danny was sitting on the couch, lost in his own thoughts, and got caught by surprise when he felt Steve's hands on his shoulders.

Freaking SEALs.

Danny turned his head so he could look at Steve. "Listen, Steve, I'm sorry..."

Steve shushed him gently and went around the couch to sit next to Danny. "I overreacted", he admitted.

"I was a jerk", Danny blamed himself.

"That's not true, Danno", Steve reassured, then he grinned for a moment and Danny was _so_ relieved to see that grin on his face. "I mean, it was your usual level of jerkitude."

Danny gave a brief laugh. "Thank you for being so kind hearted, really", he said ironically.

Steve smiled fondly, then he went back to being serious. "This thing between us, Danno... it's so new and I've been wanting it for so long. I'd never want it to end."

"It won't, Steve."

"I know. Rationally, I know. But when I saw you being all flirty and charming with those girls... well, I'm surprised I didn't _actually_ turn green from jealousy."

Danny opened his mouth to talk, but Steve stopped him.

"I know. It was harmless flirting and you were mostly teasing me... like the other times... the other models... Lori and those damn handcuffs... You don't even know how much self restraint it took me not to go all Fred Flinstone on you, each one of those times!"

"Well, throwing the handcuffs key off the balcony was pretty Neanderthal like of you", Danny pointed out, smiling.

"Maybe a bit... And then... Rachel... That was so hard for me, not just because I was jealous, but mostly because of how much she hurt you, how much she put you through. And Gabby. Amber... Danny, do you remember when I told you that I just wanted you to be happy?"

"Of course I do, babe", Danny said, and reached for Steve's hand. 

Steve started caressing the back of Danny's hand with his thumb. "It was true, it has alwasy been the most important thing for me and I kept repeating myself that, when jealousy hit me hard... I kept repeating myself that I just wanted you to be happy. But _now_ , now that I know that _I_ can be the one who makes you happy..."

This time, Danny was the one who made Steve stop talking. He cupped Steve's face into his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen to me, Steve. You are the _only_ one that can make me happy. The only one that I want to spend my life with. Don't you ever doubt it. I'm in love with you with every bit of myself. Jerkitude included. Even my jerkitude is all for you, what do you think of that, huh?"

Steve laughed and hugged Danny tight.

"I couldn't ask for more."


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into each others’ eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-fifth ficlet... I hope you will enjoy it!

The whole team was around the computer table, studying the details of a case.

Just an ordinary day for the team.

For Steve and Danny, on the other hand, it was the morning after the most incredible night of their lives.

A night of firsts.

The first time they kissed.

The first time they made love.

The first time they admitted out loud they were in love with each other.

So _stupidly_ in love with each other and unaware - or maybe uncaring - that their feelings could be so easily read in the way they kept looking at each other.

Furtive looks, at times. Other times, prolonged looks that had them lost in their own world, caught in the memory of a kiss, a soft spoken word, a lingering touch, lured by the promise of more.

Kono, Chin and Grover smiled at each other.

Chin was biting his lips to prevent himself from saying something.

Grover had an amused expression on his face.

And Kono... well, Kono was being Kono.

"Why have you guys _even_ left that room?", she asked cheekily.

The way Steve and Danny asked at the same time "huh?" was almost comical.

Grover decided graciously to save them from the embarassment. "She meant... we have to go back to the interrogation room... with these things we just found out, we're going to make our suspect talk for sure." 

"Yeah. Come with us, Lou. Chin, Kono, you check those call records."

While going in the interrogation room, Steve and Danny brushed their hands together.

Still thinking they were being subtle.


	26. Day 26 - Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched the internet for a rite that can be used in an Hawaiian wedding and I found this page http://gayhawaiiwedding.com/civil-maui-wedding-ceremony/. As you will see, I used the rite here described for today's ficlet.  
> I loved writing this ficlet, thinking of Steve and Danny getting married made me very emotional! I hope you will like it!

"Today we meet by the sea, as the two of you become one. Here where the earth meets this constant and unlimited force. And as these waters, may the love you share be limitless, flowing and ever-changing. May your love forever redefine itself and may it hold for you the very essence of life. In pledging your lives and love to one another, you acknowledge the changes in your existence and celebrate your commitment to a strong and aware relationship. May your love touch and enrich all those with whom you come in contact, just as these great waters touch, nourish and transform the many shores of our planet."

Steve and Danny looked at Chin, smiling, then they turned towards the small crowd gathered on the beach and looked at Mary, who was helping Joanie, their flower girl, to bring the leis.

Everyone they loved and who loved them was there to celebrate their love and happiness. Family and friends. Under Steve and Danny's request, Chin had even asked for a a license to perform the marriage.

Chin's pride for being given that role was evident in his face. "In Hawaii we exchange leis as a symbol of our love. The beautifully crafted lei with its hand picked flowers and twine, carefully bonded together with love, is a reflection of your love and Aloha for one another. As you exchange these leis, you will begin to weave your lei in life together with love. And now, with loving aloha, please present your leis to one another with a smile and a kiss upon each other’s cheek."

Steve and Danny took the leis that Joanie was giving them and placed them around each other's neck, then they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Thank you", said Chin, his eyes shining with deep affection. "We gather here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Steven J. McGarrett and Daniel Williams. The essence of this covenant is the acceptance of each other as Lover, Companion and Friend. It is therefore a decision which is not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for ourselves and each other. This ceremony can set the tone for your entire life together. It is the visible symbol of the ongoing wedding process in which the two of you grow in love and union. It represents the welding of two souls as one. it is also a demonstration of the bonding which will strengthen and free you to each grow in your unique way but yet still together. Now, if you want, you can exchange your vows."

Steve smiled and breathed deeply, then he took Danny's hands into his own.

"Danno... When we met each other for the first time I was in a bad, dark place. You love to say that I kidnapped you and I can't believe I'm saying this in front of all these people, it's something that it's really hard for me to say... but I have to... You're right, Danno."

Everybody laughed, then got quiet when Steve started talking again. "I was in a dark place and you brought so much light into my life, since that very first moment. I had to do everything I could to keep you in my life. I couldn't let you go, I needed you. And, day after day, I needed you more. I needed you so much it scared me. Then I understood that you needed me as much as I needed you, and I wasn't scared anymore. Danno... I picked you since that very first moment and I want to keep picking you every single day of my life. I vow to choose and love you every single day of my life."

Danny gulped and tightened his grip on Steve's hands before starting to talk. "Do you remember when you told me it was not in my DNA to be happy? No, no, don't do that face. I know you felt bad for saying me that and what you really meant, but... you had a point, somehow. Listen to me... it turned out that the problem wasn't my DNA... the problem was... that it wasn't you, next to me. I couldn't be happy because nobody else could make me happy. Only you. Do you know how I realized this? No worst case scenarios came to my mind when I thought of me and you together. I never thought that what's between us could ever end. Not once. I've always thought that, no matter what happens, we will be together, so it will always be the best case scenario, anyway. Steve, I vow to love you forever and to try to make you happy as much as you make me."

Chin had to recollect himself a bit before talking. "Please continue facing each other and holding hands", he said. "Do you, Steven J. McGarrett, take Daniel Williams to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do."

"And Do you, Daniel Williams, take Steven J. McGarrett to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

“I Do.”

"May I have your rings, please?", Chin asked, looking at Grace, who got closer to Steve and Danny to bring them their wedding rings.

"Your rings, by their very shape, are symbols of eternal unity, without beginning or end. They are the emblem of the love that exists between you and characterize your devotion to one another. Let them always remind you of the commitments you make today."

Steve and Danny placed the rings on each other's left annular finger.

"Danny, with this ring I promise to grow with you, to build our love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you, and to love and cherish you for all the days ahead. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. With this ring I thee wed."

"Steve, with this ring I promise to grow with you, to build our love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you, and to love and cherish you for all the days ahead. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. With this ring I thee wed."

"Steve and Danny, you have vowed your love to each other, exchanged leis and rings, so now, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce you husband and husband and you may seal this covenant with a kiss", Chin said with a huge smile.

Steve and Danny kissed each other and everybody cheered on them and clapped their hands, getting even louder when Steve and Danny, emerging from their bubble of happiness, turned towards family and friends, their hands intertwined, overjoyed smiles on their faces. The perfect image of happiness.


	27. Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the twenty-seventh ficlet! I hope you will like it!

Waking up to the aroma of coffee was always so good... Danny opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Steve, who was placing the breakfast tray on the night table.

"Is that expresso?", Danny asked.

Steve nodded and sat on the bed, next to Danny. "Expresso, nutella french toast and ananas and strawberry smoothie", he said, then he leaned on Danny to kiss him. "Happy birthday, Danno", he whispered on his lips.

Danny kissed Steve again. "Thank you... Now, this is such a good way to start the day."

"It's going to be even better", Steve promised.

"Really? Tell me something", Danny asked, drawing circles with his fingers on Steve's arms.

Steve run his fingers through Danny's hair. He loved Danny's bed hair. "I will lavish attentions on you _all_ day long"

"Sounds good", Danny almost purred.

"I will drive you around."

"You're not funny."

"But you smiled... And, Danny... we will have sex. Now, that's a _really_ big smile on your face!"

Danny laughed and pulled Steve towards him for a kiss.

"I ordered a cake for you", Steve revealed on Danny's lips.

"Mmm... triple orgasm?"

"But Danno, are you still thinking about that? Well... that's ambitious, but we can definitely try", Steve joked.

Danny laughed and pinched Steve's butt. "You're such a goof! You know I was talking about the cake."

Steve started playing with his fingers on Danny's stomach, getting closer to the waistband of his boxers.

"But if I moved forward with that triple orgasm plan...", Steve suggested, slipping his hand into Danny's boxers.

"Well, that would be very considerate of you..."


	28. Day 28 - Doing something ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing today's ficlet and I hope it will make you laugh as well ;)

"It's for the kids... it's for the kids... it's for the kids...", Danny kept chanting it like a mantra, while looking himself in the mirror.

"Hey, Danno, it was Kono on the phone, she said she's already waiting for us at the hospital and that we should hurry up because it seems that, when people see a grown up woman dressed up like Snow White, they tend to stare a lot."

"Oh, I bet it'll get so much better when the Seven Dwarfs will be there with her", Danny said, turning around to face Steve.

They looked at each other and didn't know whether to laugh or cry... or cry with laughter. They opted for the latter.

Along with the Honolulu Police Department and the Honolulu Fire Department, Five-0 had accepted to take part in a laughter therapy program organized by the Shriner's Hospital for Children.

Several members of the HPD had already dressed up like the characters of Beauty and the Beast, the next week it had been the firefighters' turn to entertain the kids reenacting Red Riding Hood... and now it was time for Five-0, featuring Jerry, Max and Kamekona, to go on stage as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!

It was going to be _hilarious_. 

For the kids. 

As for them, they would have gotten over the embarassment, the most important thing was to entertain the kids.

Like Max had told them " _laughter triggers the release of endorphins, the body’s natural feel-good chemicals. Endorphins promote an overall sense of well-being and can even temporarily relieve pain._ " He was going to dress up as Doc, obviously.

Danny's phone beeped and he checked the new text.

"It's Grover", he told Steve. "He's still whining because we didn't let him prove us that he could _totally_ pull off a male, black Snow White. He says we should think more out of the box and be unconventional." Danny shook his head, amused, while Steve laughed. "Come on, it's time to go", Danny said, putting the hat on as a final touch.

From where he was standing, Steve had the chance to take a look at Danny's _extremely_ fine backside, even enhanced by the tights he was wearing as a part of the costume. "Danny, I never ever had sexual fantasies about a dwarf, this is making me _really_ uncomfortable", he joked.

Danny looked at Steve and winked. "When we'll get back home, I will leave my hat on."

Steve laughed. "Heigh-Ho?", he asked, still smiling.

Danny nodded. "Heigh-Ho!"


	29. Day 29 - Doing something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today's ficlet I chose to adapt and translate a little thing I wrote some time ago. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Can we?”

“No.”

“Come on, Danno!”

“No.”

“Please…”

“God, you're so nagging." Danny smiled and said. "Okay, put that DVD on."

Steve smiled triumphantly. Since he had accidentally found a DVD that collected videos and pictures of Grace's early childhood, Steve had badgered Danny because he wanted to watch it.

They sat next to each other on the couch while the DVD started playing.

A newly born Grace was smiling on the screen, babbling adorably, encouraged by her mom and dad.

"Where are you? I want too see you", Steve said, making Danny roll his eyes.

Picture after picture, video after video, they could watch Grace growing up. In one of those videos Grace was with Danny and she called him repeatedly _Danno_ , making him melt into a puddle of goo and look around all proud, because his baby girl had called him by name!

“You guys were adorable", Steve told Danny, watching him smile.

While he was watching the DVD, Steve felt several emotions. Incredible fondness... and love - he could admit that, at least in his own thoughts, could he? - when he saw Danny and Grace together, jealousy, when he saw Rachel and the way Danny looked at her back then, amusement, when he saw Grace's funny faces and all of her most hilarious moments.

At some point, Danny found himself looking at Steve, instead of that videos he loved so much and knew by heart. The way Steve was watching every image, the look he had in his eyes for Danny and Grace? Was there anything more beautiful in the whole world? 

Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder. When Steve looked at him, Danny asked: "You know what? We should ask Grace to do one of this things for us... with all the pics and videos we have of you, me and her together. And making more of those. How about that?"

Danny didn't wait for an to answer and downright kissed Steve like he was the most invaluable thing in the world. 

And he really was, to Danny, along with Grace.


	30. Day 30 - Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirtieth day, thirtieth ficlet... with this one, my McDanno challenge is completed! It was so much fun to do it and I want to thank you all for reading and letting me know your opinion. Thank you so much, really!   
> For today's theme I chose to adapt and translate a story I wrote some time ago, inspired by episode 2x09, the one where Danny was crashing at Steve's. I hope you will enjoy it!

Laying on Steve's bed, Danny looked at his partner getting undressed in front of him. This thing between them was new... being in Steve's bedroom, watching him taking his clothes off... he still wasn't used to it and it really wasn't easy to play it cool. Plus, he could swear Steve was such a tease, leaving only his boxers on before going in the bathroom to take a shower.

Before even getting into the shower, Steve reached for the faucet and turned the water on. He waited for a few seconds, so the water could warm up a bit and then he got under the stream of water, his hand already going for the bottle of shower gel to pour some of it into the palm of his hand.

He started rubbing himself vigorously and quickly, getting all covered in foam in a few seconds. He was about to wash his hair when he heard the door of the shower stall opening. He turned around and saw Danny, bare ass naked, getting into the shower, closing the door and turning towards Steve, getting closer to him in the already confined space of the shower stall.

“Were you in a hurry?", Steve asked, smirking.

Danny shook his head no and got even closer to Steve, putting his arms around Steve's waist and placing a kiss on the wet and slippery skin of his chest, inhaling the scent of the shower gel Steve was using.

“Nope… I'm here to make sure _you_ won't be in a hurry", Danny answered, adjusting the faucet temperature to make it warmer and then taking the bottle of water gel and pouring some of it on both of them.

Danny started caressing Steve’s back slowly with both his hands, kissing every inch of him that was within his lips’ reach. He let Steve reciprocate the attentions, never forgetting, though, that his intention was mainly to teach a lesson, a _very_ pleasant lesson, to his super disciplined and super stubborn partner, making him understand how senseless it was to shower in a rush, as if he still was in the Navy, instead of enjoying that moment, relaxing and indulging for more time than it was strictly necessary.

Danny cupped Steve’s face with his hands and he kissed him, slowly, intimately, deeply. He led a trail of wet kisses down Steve’s neck and his chest, then he knelt down, moving his lips down Steve’s chest and over his stomach, feeling Steve’s muscles quivering under his touch.

Steve closed his eyes, anticipating the moment when he would have felt Danny’s mouth right where he needed it the most, then opening back his eyes, confused, when Danny made him turn around instead.

Steve tried to look at Danny, but Danny pressed his hand on Steve’s back, pushing him forward lightly, so that Steve had to lean against the wall of the shower, his hands placed on the tiles.

“Don’t look…”, Danny murmured. 

Steve found himself obeying. The warmth of the shower and, above all, the things that Danny was doing to him, had drastically reduced his willpower.

He felt his partner’s fingertips tracing his back, his legs, the back of his knees, his inner thighs, giving him chills even under the stream of hot water. He felt Danny’s mouth on the hollow at the base of his back, then his tongue, in a prolonged and terribly sensual caress.

He let Danny turn him around again, like he wasn’t made of flesh and bones anymore, only of feelings.

Finally, Danny touched him intimately and Steve felt his knees going weak, so he let himself slide against the warm tiles, sitting on the shower floor.

Danny smiled and followed Steve, straddling his hips and looking Steve in his eyes darkened with desire. He moved so their bodies were touching as much as possible and took Steve inside of him. Danny met Steve's thrusts, touching Steve’s forehead with his, both of them losing control and giving everything to each other, lost in the pleasure they were feeling.

After they climaxed, they stayed like that, entwined to each other, speechless, placing soft kisses on each other’s lips, necks, shoulders.

“Mmm”, Steve hummed, shortly after.

“Mmm what?”, Danny asked.

“Mmm “, Steve repeated, making Danny smile.

“Admit it, I was right”, Danny said, nibbling at Steve’s lobe.

“Mmh-mmh.”

“Was that a yes or a no? Do you admit that taking a shower in less than three minutes when you can have _this_ is crazy?”

“Taking a shower in less than three minutes is not crazy, Danny. I did it for years and I had absolutely no problems with it.”

“Steve…”

“Shh… I did it for years and I had absolutely no problems with it. Because I wasn’t with you and I didn’t have _this_. Keep taking showers in less than three minutes now that I have you and have _this_ , _that_ would be crazy.”

Danny smiled, all pleased. “Now you’re only being sentimental”, he said, because he liked too much to tease Steve. “If I wouldn’t have come into the shower you’d have been out after two minutes.”

Steve laughed. “Maybe. Then, let’s say that it depends on you. If you want my showers to last more than three minutes…”

“Okay, I’m in”, Danny answered, even before Steve finished talking.

“Do you think it’s a good deal?”, Steve asked, looking intently at Danny’s lips.

“I think it’s a perfect deal”, Danny confirmed, right before kissing Steve.


End file.
